How to Fix Something Unfixable
by Meggie.starxx
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, daughter of the rebellion, is tired of a life bearing all the scars left by President Snow. She, alongside Peeta, venture off back in time, with the one motive of finding where the corruption began and getting rid of it. They arrive at a Camp, a special camp, and with Percy and Annabeth, then find The Boy Who Lived. Can they save the future before it's too late?
1. Katniss

**Ok, so I originally posted this story on Instagram, but I decided to give it to you here as well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! **

**All of the main characters will get POV's.**

* * *

Katniss

Haymitch judged me carefully. His eyes raked through my appearance and judged what he couldn't see. My mental stability that I would admit was less than fine, my emotional stability that no longer existed, and my nerve, my instinct and my determination, all still as strong as ever.

But he didn't trust me.

I wasn't overly surprised. It is not as though I was particularly up front. Ever. But I suppose that comes with killing the leader of the rebel cause. Even if she had...

Oh Prim.

Why...? If only... What if... The questions with the optional answers, the ones that haunted my dreams and nearly sent me back to the morphling cabinet. The ones that I hated but had no power over. The ones I hated.I still missed her. I still cried. I'm not saying I shouldn't be, I just didn't know that it would feel like this. Like ever morning I woke up and realised she was dead, that I was never going to speak to her again, I was never going to travel the world with the knowledge that someone, somewhere, loved me.

"Katniss, sweatheart, I don't think you underst-"

"I understand everything," I snarled. "There's nothing here for me."

"Katniss," he said slowly. "There is no coming back."

"Haymitch!" I yelled. "I GET it, ok? I am so SICK of the people who think that they know me better than I know me, I'm so sick of this messed up, dumb world that we're supposed to put up with! I'm so sick of waking up and just WAITING for everything to hit me. I'm sick of 'condolences', I'm sick of this stupid district that people expect me to put up with! And I am sick to death of the despair and the loss, all of which could have been avoided, if our ancestors were smarter!"

"Katniss," it was only know I truly understood what I was saying when I said 'there's nothing here for me'. I realised how Haymitch must have interpreted that. "There is things here for you. There's Peeta-"

"He could come." I blurted it out so quickly that Haymitch looked taken aback.

"He would," Haymitch said carefully. "If you asked. He'd go with you."I bit my lip. I'd ruined it now, the image of the healed, whole woman. I was still the young, district 12 tribute, who hunted in the woods and nearly ate Night Lock, and sent an arrow right into the force field. The one I wanted so badly to bury into Snows heart.

"How many people did Beetee say could come?"

"Two," he replied. "Then the machine will collapse in on itself."

"Can't he make another one?"Haymitch looked at me oddly. "Just how many people do you think are volunteering for this?" I looked down at my hands and didn't answer his question.

After a silence of sorts, he placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'll 'suggest' it to Peeta, if you want."

"Thanks," I mumbled. I stood up awkwardly and shook his hand.

"See you 'round," he said as I exited the new, small building dedicated to the people of district 12, just to talk and socialise.

"Yeah," I said back halfheartedly. "See you."I walked through the growing town, by the meadow that saved my life, and back to my small home, built quickly and efficiently over the remains of my old if i had to give a reason, it'd be because that's where Prim was most.

I looked around the room and pushed my hair back, trying to get rid of the baby hairs that had poked up recently. My home, or rather, my house, was a nondescript 'everyone has one' two roomed building with a conjoined kitchen, living room and dining room, and then a bedroom. My toilet was an outhouse a few steps away from my bedroom was nice though, to be on my own. Or rather, it was nice to chose my solitary, rather than be forced into isolation. A wave of nausea hit me and I sat down, cradling my head in my hands.'My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am 17, nearly 18, years old. I love many people, although most of them are dead now...

I looked up quickly.

I couldn't afford to think like that, not now, not when Haymitch had practically flat out told me I was going to do this.

"Hello?" a familiar voice called out from the doorway. I jerked my head up quickly, my hunting senses on high alert. Peeta was standing in the doorway, the doorway I'd forgotten to close. He was carrying those cheese buns I liked. They were fresh, the smell made my mouth water.

"Uh, hi," I replied intelligently, managing to further embarrass myself by stumbling off my chair when I stood up. "How are things?"

Peeta walked in and placed the rolls on the bench. He shrugged. "Can't complain." That phrase always annoyed me. It was so contradictory. They're complaining because they're only just happy, only mildly comfortable. But then again, I suppose the wording was good for that, it portrayed that you were unhappy and happy at the same time, that you felt unsatisfied and then guilty about the entire gave me an odd look. "Everything ok?"

"Sorry," I said a little too quickly. "I'm in a philosophical mood today."Peeta smiled. Then he faltered.

"These are your favourite, right?"

I smiled at him warmly and picked a roll up, tapping at the hardened cheese with my nail. "Real."

Peeta studied me for a moment. "Haymitch told me." I raised my eyebrows. It must have been 15 minutes since I'd left Haymitch. That man moved fast.

"And?" my throat was sticky with anticipation.

"And you shouldn't have to ask that question." I smiled at him and he grinned back. It took all of my self control not to leap into his arms and kiss...

I inwardly shook my head. No, everything's changing. Everything's changed.

"So," Peeta said. The moment had passed. I tried very hard not to care for that fact. "Are we going to drink to it? I know you must have something respectable to drink around here."

I grinned. "I think I have some juice."Peeta looked suspicious. "What type of Juice?"

I looked at him straight-faced. "The juice of dead babies.

"Peeta laughed. "Well, in that case, I'll have three."

It was my turn to laugh. "Three is oddly specific," I said as I walked off to a cold box and pulled out a bottle of orange juice. Ever since the Capitol had been abolished, the goods had been spread out through all the districts. My only regret was that they hadn't sent over Hot Chocolate yet.

Peeta shrugged. "It's always good to specify. You never know what you might end up with." I raised my eyebrows and poured him and a glass, pulling out a plate for the rolls."I propose a toast," Peeta announced, pulling up his glass. "To specificity."

"To specificity," I echoed.

"And cannibalism."

"Peeta, I am not toasting cannibalism."

"Why not?"

"Stop being difficult on purpose."

"I'm not!" he replied, fakely hurt. I just shook my head and grabbed a roll, ripping off a chunk with my teeth. All the while, trying my very hardest not to laugh.

* * *

Peeta and I were sitting on the soft couches in the area allocated to the living room. The day had ended a while ago and now soft, orange light flickered up from the fireplace. I sipped my tea and reached for another stale, tasteless biscuit. They were quite addictive.

"And why wouldn't work?" I demanded. "We know so little about anything. We cannot be the only people here."

"But not that way," Peeta argued. "It'd need years of planning."

"Why?" I demanded. "It seems simple to me. We roll up and start talking. The end."

Peeta shook his head. "It could be an invitation for war."

"But it might not."

"Katniss..." I set my mouth in a resolute line. I was being overly stubborn, of course I was. It was something I almost had no power over. But we needed to find friends. There had to be other people then us. This couldn't end when the eventual (and probable) extinction of this human race. For all we know, from all that we've invested into visiting other continents, there could be a race of humans with cures to all known diseases. Maybe even death.

Peeta swore when he saw the matured night sky out of my window. He jumped up hastily. "I never realised how late it was! I left my heating on!"

I raised my eyebrows sympathetically. Although I was never given heating, I'd heard the stories. The waste values from district 13 had traveled with them. They didn't do anything as drastic as what would have happened if the Capitol was in their place, but I heard one story where a young mother lost a finger. That was probably untrue though.

I walked Peeta to the door and smiled in farewell, closing it just in time to catch the very worst of a gust of wind. I stalked off back to bed, stripping off and tangling myself in sheets. I tried my hardest to concentrate on frivolous things. I know from experience the impossibility of trying not to think.

* * *

A sharp, consistent knocking on my door woke me the next morning. I tumbled put of bed, hitting the floor quickly. I struggled for a few minutes, gasping for air and twisting.

It took all of ten seconds to realise that I was safe, that I was home, that I needn't struggle any longer. I allowed myself two deep breaths and then sat up, subtly throwing my covers back onto the mattress and swiftly walking to the door, straightening my hair as I did.

I threw the door open and witnessed a tall, imposing man with a fantastic moustache and a gun.

"Can I help you?" I asked pointedly, trying to ignore that his hands were wrapped around the gun, rather than it be safety positioned in his pocket. I wondered quickly how fast I could be if I grabbed my bow, or a knife from the kitchen. At least then I'd have a fighting chance.

"We request your attendance," he said blankly, abruptly. I frowned in frustration.

"Am I allowed to get changed first?" I asked shook his head in a quick, decisive snap. I sighed and closed my eyes. My heart was still thrumming from my wake up, and my shoulder was beginning to ache from where I'd landed on it.

"Just let me grab my coat," I said, resigned. His face remained the same. The only movement on his face was the slightest twitch of that was enough to keep me in a good mood. For the moment at least.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	2. Peeta

**Hey guys, here's chapter 2**

* * *

Peeta

Katniss looked thoroughly dishevelled when she entered the district building, closely followed by a tall man with a ridiculously perfect moustache. She seemed stunned when she saw all the people in the too small room, especially so early in the morning. There were mostly important looking men and women from the capitol, but dotted throughout i noted the different characteristics of the districts. Her face brightened when she saw me, and I smiled in greeting. She seemed breathless when she sidled up to me.

"Good morning," I said. "You got Moustache Man."

She raised an eyebrow. "Regardless of the appropriateness of the nickname, I'm not sure that you and him are on that kind of name to name basis."

"Oh, no, I didn't come up with it," I said quickly. "It's a widely held, relatively secret kind of name."

Katniss looked thoughtful. "I'd like to see what he'd do if someone told him. The results would be hilarious."

I tilted my head, weighing up the idea. "Relatively."

"Quiet!" a voice rang out over the idle chatter that had filled the room. Everyone turned, almost in unison to face the front. Up there I saw a man I didn't recognise, one with pale, almost unhealthily so, skin, a shock of pale, pale blonde hair and teeth that would have gleamed with no light. The effect was shocking, almost blinding. He looked like a piece of snow.

Snow...

The name echoed in my head. I unconsciously chose to despise this man.

"Good old Quintus Horatius," a woman near me said under her breath. "I'd wondered what he was here for." Her friend, an equally annoyed woman with hair the colour of rain clouds agreed, in a far more private voice that the first had used.

"It is my pleasure, today, to announce the primary candidates for the missions..." but my ears were ringing by then. Did they know? They must have. There was no way ALL these people could have made it from wherever they were to here in a matter of hours. It felt like when I had spoken to Haymitch, he had been completely trustworthy, happy and surprised just added innocently onto the top. I looked at Katniss and saw hatred leaking from every fibre in her body. Haymitch, it seemed, had struck again. I set my jaw and clenched my hands into fists. Just a few more days, I repeated to myself in my head. And then you never have to see this world again. You never have to put up with any of it, not any more. The only thing still worth loving, is coming with you. Just a few more days.

"Peeta? Katniss?" Quintus' voice shook me out of my containment mode. Katniss was still glowering at the stage. I tugged her hand carefully. She shook her head and looked at me, with that defiant, scary look that I, despite everything, loved.

"Yes?" I answered for both of us.

"Why did you nominate yourself for this?"

I squeezed Katniss' hand as tightly as I could, trying to convey my thoughts in the simple movement.

"For peace," My voice sounded broken, recorded, scripted. "To save the world."

"Some could argue that the world has already been saved," Quintus looked, almost desperate. I realised something then. He faked it all, everything. Just so he could lead something he didn't believe in, so he could force it to crumble. A bitter taste coated my tongue. He was in a position of power. Not a huge one, but big enough for its loss to hurt, even if a little bit. He wasn't keen on relinquishing it. Out of the corner of my eye, I realised that Katniss understood too.

"Most wouldn't," I said smoothly. "The mothers who's sons are dead wouldn't. The orphans wouldn't. My entire family died because of this. If we have the power to change it for the better, why not?"

The room burst into conversation, people were talking at me or around me, but I didn't move from where I was. Standing hand in hand with the girl who constantly saved me life, staring into the proof that the world had hardly improved at all.

* * *

After the near riot of the public meeting (his words not mine), the annoying, idiotic man in question asked Katniss and I for a private meeting. We were led (not by Moustache Man this time) to a small, off the beaten track office deep inside the district building. Thankfully, we were left on our own for a few minutes before Quintus had the opportunity to enrage us further.

"This," Katniss took a breath. "This is awful." I nodded, calmly and surely, not overly trustworthy with myself about speaking. But then again, I'd never done exactly the right thing, even when the better (and admittedly smaller) part of my brain was telling me not to.

"It's sick," I said hollowly. "Nothing's changed. We get a new head and then new people are better off and others are subjected to whatever torture the others can think of. It's despicable." The door flew open, saving Katniss the chance to reply.

"Hello children!" Quintus' voice greeted us, a poor attempt of pleasant. I tried my very best not to lunge across the table.

"We're hardly children," Katniss said fiercely.

Quintus chuckled dryly. "No, no. Now, I can see why you'd think that-"

"I'm sorry?" Katniss interrupted, standing up and slamming her hand on the desk. "Think? Of course we think that! We have every right to do so! How dare-!"

I put my hand on Katniss' arm and caught her eye when she turned to look at me.

Just a few days, I promised with my eyes. And then we'll be gone. She say down heavily, her anger not leaving her face. Anger that must be mirrored onto mine.

"You will go," Quintus said, discarding any attempt at all in convincing us of his sincerity. "But nothing will change."

"Something will change," I said in a low voice. "Everything will be better."

"you do realise that if you succeed," Quintus was expressionless. "You too will cease to exist."

"Thats risk we're willing to take," I said cooly.

"You also understand how many lives you will eradicate?" he knew exactly what game he was playing now. We saw through it immediately.

"We will not kill anyone," Katniss said stiffly. "Some may exist in another form of the future. Fate has funny ways of working. Maybe everyone will exist, exactly as it is now, except Snow will be in jail and Finnick and Pr-" she faltered a little on her name. "Prim would still be alive."

"That's a lot of maybes, Ms. Everdeen," Quintus said, almost amused.

"'Maybe' is better than 'definitely'," I snapped.

"Are you truly prepared to make this decision for all these people?" Quintus was incredulous now. "Do you truly understand that you are taking not only yourself and the people you know agree with you into account, but innocent children?"

Katniss stood up. "Mr. Horatius, these children you speak of, entered into the Hunger Games. These children were forced to watch as their mothers crumbled away into insanity after the death of their fathers. These children waded through starvation. These children would have gladly sold their souls for a piece of bread." She paused, staring deep into his eyes. "I was one of these children, and I can tell you now, that there are very few in a world where you have to grow up too fast."

The room grew deadly silent. A battle of wills between Katniss and Horatius. Finally, he looked away and Katniss sat down. I started with surprise when she took my hand, but then I saw the tears forming silently in her eyes and I said nothing.

"Be ready," he said menacingly. "Say your goodbyes. You will leave early tomorrow." we all sat for a moment. "And now you may leave." I stood up and my chair scraped along the ground. Not letting go of Katniss' hand, I lead the way down the hallway and through to the world that we would soon be no longer living in.

* * *

The wind shifted my hair, blowing it around my face. I zipped up my jacket and shuddered. I wasn't surprised when I was woken up at 2:00am the day after that which would be forever known as the 'Quintus Thing'. I stood next to Katniss on the middle of a field that stretched as far as I could see. I smiled bitterly when I thought of what fight he would have thought he was winning. There was no one for us to farewell, no vale, no celebration. No reminiscing deep into the night. Perhaps I should have realised it when he ordered a briefing for us that went deep into the night. If I was to offer any excuse, it was that I was distracted, disorientated, by the familiar yet alien pain that hounded around inside of me. Katniss shivered, blowing into her hands in an attempt to keep warm. It wasn't overly cold for this time of year, but it was still freezing enough to render me nearly incapable of speech.

"We'll be alright," I told her, softly wrapping a piece of her hair around her ear. "We've managed this far. We'll manage a little while longer." she smiled, although it more resembled a grimace than anything else. I rose my eyebrows at her discomfort and she sent me a frustrating, wonderful look that would have easily explained any of the rougher emotions to any unlearned five year old. Anger, discomfort, hurt, worry, sadness, regret, determination... Katniss Everdeen, the girl who tried her best to blank face, but succeeded just about as many times as a squirrel taking scuba diving lessons.

"We are a good team, aren't we?" she mused.

I hid a smile at this. "If we don't count all the times we tried to kill each other, you might be on to something."

This time, when she smiled, it hung nearer sincere."I never tried to kill you," she argued.

"Did," I insisted.

Now it was her turn to raise her eyebrows. "When?" I shrugged aimlessly.

"I'm sure I'll be able to think of a time." We were both quiet for a moment.

"And besides," I shrugged again. "I was corrupted when I tried to kill you." Her face darkened.

"Too early for the hijacked jokes then?" I asked lightly.

"A few more days," she said seriously. "And then I'll consider it."

"'Considering' is just another way of saying never."

"Never say never," Katniss said breezily.

I made a face. "And that's just another way of saying 'I'll do it later.'"

"No it isn't," Katniss insisted. We fell silent for a moment.

"I would have like to say goodbye to a few people," Katniss said, almost wistfully. "Haymitch, for one. And Effie. And my Prep team."

I nodded slowly."There's this lady near where I live," I said. Katniss nodded. Rosie had popped over while Katniss had been visiting, complaining about cravings for the cheese topped rolls. "I would have liked to say goodbye, and thank you, if the time had permitted it." Now it was my time to look wistful. "She always made the best pies."

"I remember," Katniss said quietly. Then she smiled. "She always got the-"

"Pastry to meat ratio exactly right," we finished the end of her sentence together. We grinned at each other, before looking away. I inwardly cursed. Everything was like that. We pushed passed everything for a while and then, all of a sudden, we'd have a moment like that, and everything would go back to the beginning again.

I looked over at Katniss quickly and saw her humming to herself. Maybe not this time.

"Ready?" the huge voice of our old mentor, Haymitch, stretched across the field to where we were standing. Just another reminder that the machine was dangerous to be too close around, and if it failed, Katniss and I would probably die from radiation poisoning. I looked around quickly when I heard his voice. His chuckle echoed throughout the area.

"End everything correctly," his voice was it's normal, sarcastic self. Perhaps I was imagining the hint of sadness. "We started this. I thought I should probably have some input into this ending." the sound crackled off and I attatched a harness from the machine around my waist, grabbing Katniss's hand as an afterthought.

Pleading, that if this machine did fail, in any way, that Katniss would be safe.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review or PM me or you know, smoke signal me if you're into that kind of thing. If you have a minor story line request, tell me and I'll try to put it in. **

**Thanks for being Awesome, Meggie**


	3. Percy

**Disclaimer (I don't think I've done one yet. Whoopsies) all rights go to Jk Rowling, Rick Riordan and Suzanne Collins**

Percy

I couldn't have known that while I played Capture-the-flag, (and dominated, if you were interested) that two very afraid, very cold individuals were impatiently awaiting a far-fetched, impossible machine to whisk them away to the time I was living in now.

Capture-the-Flag had been going, for lack of a better word, very, very badly. Annabeth, Piper and Leo had been captured by the other team (they were with me and the Zeus, rest of Aphrodite, Hecate and the rest of Hephaestus. The other team was everybody else) and I had nominated myself for rescuing them.

I walked carefully on the outside of the bulk of their force, my chameleon armour blending into the background. I held Riptide out in front of me, the shimmering bronze managing to light my way without uncovering my presence to the groups of chatting demigods. I spotted Annabeth roped to a tree, tied with Piper and Leo. They'd gone off on a different route, trying to find if there was any other way to get through the barricades. It was a good plan, until they were caught. Nyssa, Leo's sister, had seen them.

I creeped slowly to the edge of a brightly lit circle. Leo and Piper were relaxing against the tree, chatting and scowling at the backs of the sons and daughters of Demeter that were guarding them.

I stepped out of the darkness and into the torchlight. The campers froze, turning to me with shocked expressions.

"Hello," I greeted warmly. Over their shoulders I saw Piper in a state of shock, Leo grinning like madman (then again, when isn't he?) and Annabeths face was closed, as if she was still making up her mind about what on earth I was supposed to be doing, "Jackson?" Katie asked, gripping her knife harder. "What are you doing?" I switched my face to serious.

"Proposing a swap," I said, allowing my eyes to stray over their shoulder for half a second, ensuring that everyone was going to plan.

She narrowed her eyes. "What kind?"

"Where I give you something, and you give me something in return."

"Yes, thank you. I am well-informed into the nature of a 'swap'.'" She looked annoyed now.

"Ok, so," I cleared my throat. "I let you take me, and you release the others." Katie looked astounded. So did everyone else in the general area as well. Annabeth looked like she wanted to strangle me.

"Percy Jackson," Katie said slowly. "You came here alone, and expected us to just let three demigods go for you?"

"Well yes," I said. "That was the general idea when I explained what a swap was."

"That's really big-headed," she said. "Well, for one, not only did you expect us to swap one demigod for three, you thought you could beat all of us, at once."

"Uh, to be fair to me, I never really took that into account." I twisted riptide in my hand. "And you're forgetting on more thing."

"HAHA! Score!" Leo said loudly enough that all the Demeter demigods looked over in confusion. Jason was standing there, his sword in one hand and the rest of the string that had been tying them down in another.

"I never said anything about coming here alone," I finished. The Demeter cabin struck, hard and fast. I cut down three trees quickly, one just as it was about to wrap around my neck. My sword blurred through the heroes, I caught one campers sword, spam it out of his arm and jerked my handle up, knocking him out. I turned to the others, fighting and slashing and focusing until I was standing, breathing heavily, surrounded by unconscious bodies. My heart was a fast thump in my chest.

Jason was nursing Piper on his lap. Annabeth was prodding Leo with her foot. He opened his eyes and looked around in confusion.

"Musta dozed off..." he murmured, groggy, pulling himself into sitting position.

Annabeth smirked. "No, Katie hit you in the head with her sword."

Leo lay back down. "That explains the throbbing." He was silent for a minute. "And the funny lights."

"I don't think that's normal," Jason said, worried.

"It's ok," Leo said, his words still sounding blurry. "I'm normally concussed."

I frowned. "I don't think that's a good thing."

Leo shrugged, which was made more impressive by the fact that he was still lying on the ground. "It means you know you're still alive."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "I don't think you're going to be alive for much longer, not at the rate you're going."

Leo shrugged impressively again.

I walked over and handed Jason a bad of Ambrosia. We were all quiet for a second longer.

"We should really go," Annabeth said, looking back over her shoulder. She was wearing a helmet and a breast-plate. Her hair was even blonder in the fire.

"I second that notion," Jason said, picking Piper up. "I'll fly to our base."

"Can I hitch a ride?" Leo asked.

"Uhhh," he looked at Piper and bit his lip. "Ok, fine. But you owe me."

"Awesome. Next time we go out for waffles, it's totally on me." Jason laughed, picked Leo up and flew off.

"So-" Annabeth began, before she was interrupted.

"Hello?" A new voice called out in the darkness. It was an odd voice, one I knew for sure I had never heard before. The accent was roughly exotic and familiar yet different.

I looked over at Annabeth and we nodded in a silent agreement. We would charge on three.

-30 Minutes Later-

"So let me get this completely straight," I said, studying Katniss and Peeta carefully. "You came from the future, to prevent something that is going to happen, because a psycho weirdo with bad breath was well, a psycho weirdo, and he took over the world as you know it."

"Basically," Katniss said, shrugging. We were sitting in the rec room in the Big House. All the Cabin Leaders were in their as well. Katie was nursing a bump to the head and kept shooting me dirty looks. Travis was sitting next to her, trying to be sympathetic and not laugh at the same time. Katniss and Peeta were sitting at the head of the table. It had taken a while to convince everyone we weren't just strategizing, that we were actually serious.

"How can you see through the Mist?" Annabeth asked, frowning in concentration.

Peeta sighed. "Look, we don't even know what the Mist is. We've never even heard of demigods or gods or anything. We didn't even know where we were going to land." The room fell silent. It was so... Unbelievable. Yes, unbelievable. That was the right word. It was unbelievable that the human race could turn out the way they had explained. Even with Kronos (and he wasn't technically a human) I'd never even heard of someone with that degree of cruelty. Someone who would hurt and constrain and kill simply for his own gain. Forcing children to kill each other was a harder reality to comprehend than most. It was the kind of thing I'd be terrible in, what with my Fatal Flaw being I would kill myself if it meant someone else could live.

"I would suck in the Hunger Games," I blurted suddenly, and for the thousandth time in my life, I cursed my ADHD-ness. Especially when every shot me weird looks.

"Yeah," Annabeth said absently.

"I will second that notion!" Leo said pompously.

"I'll second you in a minute," I muttered.

"You realise how little sense ANY of your comebacks make, right?" Jason asked, looking exasperated.

"Aw..." Annabeth said, tilting her head in half agreement half disagreement. "They grow on you."

"When?" Katie muttered, shooting another dirty look at me. I tried my hardest to look apologetic, even if I wasn't.

Annabeth smirked. "A few years of constant interaction."

I rolled my eyes. "We didn't even have constant interaction." I turned to a shy and unsure dystopia-survivors. "We didn't."

"You repeated yourself," Katie said quickly. When everyone sent her weird looks she turned defensive. "What? He said 'we didn't' twice."

"Yeah," I snapped back, tired of Katie at the moment. "For emphasis."

"Emphasis is a funny word," Leo mused. He was still kind of woozy. "Kind M-fah-sis."

Piper looked at her friend. "You are seriously deranged."

Leo just smiled. "Preach it sister."

Jason coughed, covering up a laugh and Piper scowled at him. Chiron, who had been deep into discussion with a worried looking Hecate cabin leader, turned back to the group with an annoyed expression plastered severely across his face.

"Now, now Campers," he said, his voice only just louder than the bickering that was going on around him. "We must devise some sort of plan."

"Peeta can bunk with me," I offered, sparing the guy in question a small grin, pretty much occupied with the overriding desire to hit the hay. But at this Chiron school his head.

"Poseidon would kill him." I shrugged and looked over at the slightly crestfallen Peeta.

"Sorry dude."

"Grover could take them, couldn't he?" Piper proposed. At this Chiron looked grim.

"Grover has yet to report back to camp." I felt the familiar sickening feeling of remembering a past pain, even if that pain was still deemed fresh from this morning. He was my best friend. Despite his odd eating habits and weird obsession for awful mid-noughties music, I really missed my G-man.

"What about the Hermes cabin?" Annabeth asked, the dark circles under her eyes explaining her desire to hurry off to bed. "He's the god of travellers, I'm sure he'd take them."

"Meh," Travis said. "I hope you don't mind sleeping on an air mattress."

"No, that's fine," Katniss said.

"Yeah, totally fantastic," Peeta said. I almost hoped that there was sarcasm when he said that. I was almost dissapointed when I was sure there wasn't.

We trailed quickly out of the room. Katniss and Peeta left with Connor and Travis and I stood with Annabeth, waiting while she was talking with Chiron. After a while of waiting (alright, fine, about 30 seconds) I walked over. This was especially hurried when I saw Annabeths worried expression.

"... But how?" Annabeth asked, her face scrunched in concentration and her mind moving at 100 miles a minute. "Is that even possible?"

Chiron seemed equally perturbed. "I'm sorry, it defies everything we understand."

"Kronos-" Annabeth started.

"Would not bring somebody back," Chiron finished. "My father can do many things, but moving through the future is dangerous. Nothing is truly set in stone."

"What about the fates?" I asked, jumping in. "Don't they know?"

Chiron looked a little out of his depth here. "Time is a difficult thing the explain, Percy. No one knows exactly how the fates work, and what wasn't known was normally made up."

"Really?" Annabeth inquired, shocked. I bet she couldn't believe that Homer of Hesiod might have made something up. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. This felt like news you shouldn't try to handle alone.

"Children, please," Chiron begged, his face drawn and lined. It was only then I realised how old Chiron really was, and remembering that he has been seriously close to death, before the gods saved him and sent him off to Camp Half-Blood. "You must get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a huge day, I'm counting on you both to help them."

We nodded slowly before bidding goodbye and walking out together, Annabeth on the left and me on the right.

We were out of the Big House and walking through camp to the cabins when Annabeth finally broke the silence.

"What are we going to do?" I looked at her and saw how worried she was.

I shrugged. "I'm all for winging it."

Annabeth scowled ad punched me playfully in the arm.

"What?" I whined. "We've winged stuff before."

"We had Tyche's help," Annabeth muttered, worried. "I just know it." I pulled her into a hug and felt the warm, comfortable feeling I got whenever I was around her. I was home.

"We didn't," I promised, speaking into her hair. "Half of it was our natural charm and the other was our bad ass fighting skills." Annabeth laughed, a small tinkering sound that I loved and thrived to hear. She stepped back and kissed me softly, a good night kiss interwoven with a thank you one.

"Night, sea weed brain," Annabeth called, beginning to move off towards the Athena cabin. I watched her go for a few minutes, until I was sure she was safely inside. I smiled, a small, sad smile, and turned back to the empty Poseidon cabin, wishing that Tyson was here. I looked down and saw the Hermes cabin, the one where Katniss and Peeta were staying.

From all that I had heard, I wouldn't be surprised if the entire camp was to wake for the screams of their nightmares.

**Yay! Review!**


	4. Peeta II

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything goes to Rick Riordan, Suzzane Collins and JK Rowling**

**Hello peeps, how're you doing?**

**Just an update, check you all later ;)**

Peeta

When I woke up in the morning, I had no idea where I was. I didn't struggle with my blankets though, I just lay completely still, trying to find my bearings and perhaps judge whether I should pray that its a dream or pray that it's reality. The slightly familiar lay out of the Hermes cabins came into mind and I relaxed, sinking into my mattress and aligning myself with the steady breathing coming from all around the room. I turned my head and saw Katniss asleep, her mouth slightly open and her hair spread across her pillow. I'd forgotten she normally slept with it out. Looking around the room, I noticed how young and vulnerable and innocent everyone looked in their sleep. It wasn't fair. People should look like that all the time. Then again, naivety and innocence were not always to be commended. There are always going to be evils in the world. There are always going to be things you cannot trust. You weren't always going to be able to make that decision if you knew only happiness and freedom and peace, in fact, you would not know how to make that decision at all. I supposed that hardships must be undertaken, if only for that reason alone.

"Peeta?" Katniss's sleep filled voice asked, her words slurred and her head rising a few centimetres.

"Morming," I told her, looking over.

See frowned and sat up. "Do we have to do someone today?"

I sighed. "Probably," I said, sitting up as well.

Katniss frowned. "We have to leave."

"They want to help us."

"We can do it on our own."

"We know nothing about this world," I reminded her. "We leave now and we get lost, and then we'll ruin everything." And although Katniss didn't look too happy about it, she got up, pulled out some clothes and shuffled out the door, closely followed by me.

We got ready quickly. We were some of the first to be walking around Camp in the morning. I could see Chrion walking slowly around the strawberries in the distance and them some Demeter campers walking around near him, caring for the plants.

"Good morning," a voice said behind us. "I hope you had a good sleep." We turned and saw the blonde girl, Annabeth, standing in a orange shirt and a pair of shorts. She was smiling at us, more out of obligation than anything else.

"Good morning," I said. "What are we supposed to do?" Annabeth looked surprised. Then she frowned.

"Well, you taking part in camp activities makes almost no sense-"

"Finally someone who speaks reasonably," Katniss muttered.

"-So I suppose we will get a prophecy and perhaps do some research. Probably won't be enought time to wait around for Rachel to spit out a prophecy though."

"Who do you mean by 'we?'" I asked, nervous. We didn't want heaps of people in on this. We wanted to get it done, we wanted this to be fast and perfect. As much as we valued the campers help, this was something we'd chosen to shoulder with no one but each other.

Annabeth smiled. "Percy and I, maybe other people will volunteer, but that's what Chiron has proposed so far." she responded to our quizzical looks.

"He told me this morning," she explained. "In fact, I was just off to tell Percy. If you'll excuse me..." Once she was out of earshot Katniss turned to me, her face set in annoyance and frustration.

"Annabeth and Percy? Do we have any say in this?" Before I could respond, a large, homily voice answered for me.

"Of course, dear Ms. Everdeen. However, as I believe Mr. Mellark has already informed you, you know very little of this world. You need all the help you can get."

Katniss shrugged but still looked annoyed. Chiron smiled sadly at her and moved on, off towards the big house.

"Please stop being surly," I begged her, after we began to continue our journey to the breakfast area. "We need this, we do."

Katniss turned to me, her eyes flashing and her hair whipping across her shoulder. "Are you sure, Peeta? Are you sure we can trust anyone at all?"

"We don't have to completely trust them," I said. "But we need them. We don't even know," I scrunched up my nose when I tried to remember the word, "what a... Democracy is. I have never heard of Washington before, or New York. This can't be different from what you imagined."

Katniss shrugged again. "We go in, we kill the bad guy, we await the consequences."

I smiled ruefully. "When have things ever been that simple?"

* * *

Katniss and I were given places at the table that Chiron and grumpy looking guy with black hair and a powerful vibe. We sat down and accepted the food from a nymph and then looked into our empty glasses.

"Do you know what we do?" I asked her. The man gave a hmph and squirmed a little in his chair. I rose my eyebrows at him and Katniss did as well.

"No idea," she said, picking it up and studying it carefully.

The man rolled his eyes.

I looked around the dining pavilion and watched everyone else with their drinks. It took me a few times to understand what I was seeing.

"I think," I frowned at the ridiculousness of my idea. "I think we just ask it to put in what we want?"

Katniss rose an eyebrow. "Like this?" she asked, looking at her glass, concentrating her eyes into it.

"You're supposed to speak," I smiled at Katniss' flustered expressions. I cleared my throat. "Orange Juice!" And the cup filled with the orange, pulpy mixture I had planned it to.

"Give the boy the large baboon, he's finally got it," The man drawled, sipping on his glass that was filled with Diet Coke.

Katniss and I glared at him. "You could have helped us," Katniss told him, filling her glass with hot chocolate.

"Where's the fun in that?" the man asked, already losing interest in our conversation.

"And you are?" Katniss asked, raising her eyebrow distastefully. This man reminded me of Haymitch. A lot.

The man was offended. "The great god Dionysius! The creator of wine and son of Zeus!"

"Ugh, I did not need the reminder that we're related," A voice behind us said. We turned and saw Percy, standing their with a sick expression and a plate of breakfast foods. "There goes my good morning."

Dionysus was angry. "Pray-"

"To you? Unlikely," Percy said. Dionysus, who was nearly fuming with rage, looked as if he was going to do something he might regret (or not regret, it didn't look like he was the type to loose sleep over the death of a particularly irritating demigod).

"Mr. D!" Annabeth interrupted them with a forced smile. "Sorry about Percy, you know how it is with him. Can't go two feet without starting some kind of war."

Mr D cooled down and turned back to his diet coke and breakfast, completely ignoring us.

"Come on," Annabeth sighed. "We have to take you around camp."

"We haven't eaten yet," I pointed out. Katniss, Percy and Annabeth all gave me a weird look. "What? I'm a growing boy."

Annabeth picked a bagel off a passing nymph and handed it to me. "Happy?"

I took a bite. "Undeniably."

Percy laughed and lead the way off. We passed the cabins, he showed me his and Annabeth showed Katniss hers.

"Poseidon, huh?" I asked, trying to grapple some knowledge.

"God of the seas and earthquakes," Percy said, smiling a little at my poor attempt for a subtle dig for information. "My Dad."

I shook my head. Gods, what? When? How? I decided to just watch. I'd seen Dionysus, but he just seemed like a very obnoxious Haymitch. I'd seen Chiron and managed to convince myself he wasn't a figment of my imagination (it helped when Katniss gasped and asked me if I was seeing a man with a horses body) and then seen the kids who called themselves demigods.

My conviction grew a little when, out of nowhere, a black Pegasus landed in front of us.

"Pegasus?" I spluttered.

"Yeah," Percy said, surprised I knew it's name. "Blackjack."

The pegasus neighed and Percy sighed. He pulled out a sugar cube and Blackjack munched on it happily, flying off a few moments later. The sugar cube... A string of violent memories and emotions ran like river water through my mind. Finnick offering the sugar cube to Katniss, Finnick talking to the world about what the Capitol forced him to do, Finnick dying...

I shook my head, clearing the cobwebs. Percy, talking animatedly, led me around the camp, we met up with Katniss and Annabeth when we passed the Athena Cabin. Katniss said nothing, just squeezed my hand, when she saw the expression on my face.

Percy and Annabeth pulled us through the camp. Despite the major time differences, we actually got on. Percy was easily the most laid back person I had ever met, a refreshing taste after the brooding seriousness of Panem. Annabeth was decidedly more serious, with an understanding of the hardships faced by small children. She also understood the act of betrayal, another thing Katniss and I had in common with her.

We arrived at the lava climbing wall and I looked up at the demigods who were quickly climbing it. My fingers dug into my palms as I saw the first drips of lava begin to fall...

No, the last demigod, a strongly built girl, whizzed up the last few steps easily. Laughably so.

"Did she do that on purpose?" I asked Percy, not moving my eyes from where they prepared to come back down.

Percy snorted. "It is Clarisse, isn't it? She loves dramatics."

"I will back up Percy's statement," Annabeth said. "She was probably wondering if she could function quickly with all the stress."

The demigods began to, using their harnesses, jump back down the wall. The girl, Clarisse, turned to Percy and Annabeth with an almost friendly face, and then hostile when she saw us.

"You right?" she asked them, nodding in their direction. "Camp everything you remember?"

Percy gave her an odd look. "You saw me yesterday, and the day before that-"

"And at the start of June," Annabeth finished.

"I'm allowed to ask how you are, aren't I?" Clarisse demanded angrily.

Percy threw up his arms in a surrender. "You win, Clarisse. Camp is suiting me fine."

She immediately turned her attention to us. "Mortals," she greeted warmly.

"Clarisse," I said, nodding, returning the hostilities.

"Are you showing them around?" she asked.

"Duh," Percy said.

"Yes," Annabeth replied in a more warm, 'let's try not to kill everyone' tone. "We were just on our way to the Amphitheatre."

Clarisse, although painstakingly cold to Katniss and I, was friendly and non-hostile when it came to Percy and Annabeth. In a few minutes of watching Percy and her speak, I could see their love/hate relationship. Everyone has one, with someone.

"Are we going?" Katniss burst out, bored.

"Sure," Percy said, marching off, with little more than a small wave to Clarisse. Annabeth, rolling her eyes, smiled a little in Clarisse's direction and hurried after her boyfriend. Katniss and I left with her.

"Clarisse seems..." I started.

"Overprotective?" Annabeth guessed.

"Ridiculous?" Percy guessed.

"All of the above," Katniss said.

"Well, more overprotective, than ridiculous" I allowed. We passed the Amphitheatre and were now nearing the shore of the lake.

"How long will we be staying?" Katniss asked, her eagerness for the completion of the task was evident in her rushed words and fidgeting hands. We had stopped at the shore of the lake. In the water I saw demigods paddling canoes around, splashing each other when the female instructor wasn't looking, and then splashing each other anyway when she was. I guessed that by the end, everyone would be very wet.

"Soon, hopefully," Percy said, running his hand through his hair and looking around himself. "There's the small issue of, you know, making sure you're not monsters in disguise."

I suddenly ridged up. My body was preparing itself for combat. They'd taken us out here to kill us.

Annabeth must have noticed our hardened expression and spoke frantically. "No! Gods! No! We really are taking you around camp! I swear! On the Styx!" The sky rumbled when she swore and I slowly, cautiously relaxed.

"We'll go tomorrow," Percy said, who I noticed fiddle with something in his pocket. "Chiron will let us go."

"We need a plan! We can't just-"

"Wing it?" Katniss guessed. The surprised look on each of their faces told her she had hit her mark.

"I'm perfectly fine with winging it," I supplied.

"So am I!" Katniss put in hastily.

Annabeth looked flustered. "But-!"

"Uh! No buts," Percy said. "Seriously Annabeth, do we even know what we're looking for?"

She opened her mouth but then closed it again. This time, when she started to speak, she was a lot more resigned. "No, we have no idea."

Percy turned to Katniss and I, grinning. "I hope you like starvation, imminent death and mutilation."

Katniss grinned fiercely. "Three of my favourite things."


End file.
